


一個平凡的午後

by Sodium_Na



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Na/pseuds/Sodium_Na
Summary: 一個腦洞
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	一個平凡的午後

**Author's Note:**

> 挪威和法版都喜歡，只是法版的拍攝手法和演員更符合我口味，之後可能也會看其他season
> 
> 沒文筆 而且我中文不太好
> 
> 只是一個腦洞，有()的地方是我真的不懂怎麼說
> 
> 還有trailer，很配《Animal 》這首歌。

Eliott把Lucas拉進懷裡，低下頭去吻他的唇，唇舌交纏間發出了漬漬水聲，他能感受到Eliott的手在他背後遊移，暖昧地劃過他的背脊(not sure if it’s correct)，手停留在後腰末端(????)，差一點就要往下進攻了。

他能聽到窗外汽車的引擎聲，廚房內洗碗機運作的水聲，床板被他們倆的動作弄出的不堪重負的吱吱聲，雨點落在陽台的滴答聲，一切的聲音組成了一首名為《生活》的交響曲，演奏者為Eliott 1號和Lucas 1號。

他們就在一個平凡的午後，享受一個平凡的性愛。

**Author's Note:**

> 於2020.5.30完成  
> ao3存檔
> 
> Élu意思是命中注定，天選之人，官方cp名


End file.
